wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 1
Welcome to Wagnaria '''♪. Takanashi, Work''' is the 1st Episode of the Working!! anime. It is first aired on April 4, 2010. Popura Taneshima, who's finding someone to work in the Wagnaria Restaurant, meets a young male named Souta Takanashi and recruits him. Now working in the said place, Takanashi meet the eccentric staffs. Thinking things might go well some time, this was changed- when Takanashi was punch-greeted by the androphobic female named Inami Mahiru Plot At the Wagnaria Resturant, Popura greets the guests at the entrance, and other workers are working hard further inside. Having many costumers today, Jun Satou, Yachiyo Todoroki and Hiroomi Souma talks about finding a new employee, which Popura was assigned. Popura, who had been searching for some hours; first on her school then on the streets, and finally wandered upon Takanashi, who was walking home from school. She quickly ran up behind him and asked the part time job at a restaurant. Takanashi was confused at first, smiled and asked where her parents were. Since Popura is so small, he assumed that she was a small child that got lost from her parents. Popura, not quite understanding him and thought how to impress him, told Takanashi that her dad was a public servant, and her mom was a housewife. Takanashi still didn't understand, and told her that they should go to a police box to help find her parents. Popura finally understood that he thought that she was a lost little kid, and not a high school student looking for part-timers, which she was defending after, though he thought she was asking for a restaurant-play. To prove to him that she was older, she revealed her high school uniform, then took out her student ID, showing that she was, in fact, 17 years old, thus, older than him. Takanashi frowned with a dark aura formed around him, and was angry that she was over twelve years old. However, since she was so small and cute, Takanashi took the job, and was happy that he would be able to work with her. The next day, Takanashi arrived at the restaurant with a cheery attitude, saying that he was ready to work. Takanashi then introduced himself, Popura after (called Takanashi, "Katanashi"), and also the manager who doesn't work, Kyouko Shirafuji. Then Popura started training Takanashi how to place the cups and plates unto the cupboard and picking up dishes. Due to her midget size, it was too hard for her to do all the things. Jun Satou suddenly appears, introduces himself and helps Popura do the works, including imitating Popura. Another staff appears, introducing himself with the name Hiroomi Souma. Later on, when Popura taught Takanashi how to greet guests at the entrance, the floor chief manager, Yachiyo Todoroki appeared and introduced herself, in which Takanashi was very intimidated with her katana. He sees everyone's strange quirks and immediately makes first impressions of them. Although they are all strange, Takanashi thought he could put up with it and continues working there. Takanashi was finally working on his own, when Popura came shouting and told him that some costumers teased her, claiming why would a Middle School Student works in the restaurant. He immediately opposed it, stating that Popura is a Elementary Schooler, much to Popura's dismay, and exits. Few seconds later, Kyouko entranced and said that there should be no relationships nor flirting in the resturant. Satou appears from behind, joining the conversation. Takanashi denies any flirting with Popura, saying that he want to be her Father. The two blatantly refuses this, as Takanashi stated more that he likes many cute things, including sea monkeys, but not pedophile. This made Takanashi states Popura is like a sea monkey, which Satou and Kyouko understood that the hookup between the two seems impossible. Takanashi and Kyouko, alone in the Kitchen Line, asks the manager's age. Replying it was 28, he commented on her age that leads to her being annoyed and mad. She gave him straight shift in weeks without a day-off after. Few weeks passed, the exhausted Takanashi once more works, and decided to tell it to the manager, however, before he could, he was rejected, saying that if Takanashi wants more shifts or to be the floor chief instead, which leads him questioning himself if he had done something to Kyouko. Popura came, then asked him if he had done something wrong. Takanashi replies, saying it was maybe when he asked her age, which troubled her that Tanakashi shouldn't comment at female's age, and said that Takanashi must apologize. Elsewhere, Kyouko, carrying her mood, was requested by the Fat Lady to do something about the heat temperature. She madly answers that the Lady has to get her fat body out of the restaurant instead, which startled the woman. Takanashi and Popura quickly grabs Shirafuji before she could say another one, telling the Lady to excuse for a moment. The two later on rebuked Shirafuji's actions, Takanashi saying that she should act more mature since she is the oldest in the restaurant, which she was pretty affected. Takanashi then went to the Fat Lady to apologize and give her a free cold drink as a apology gift and her request, to cool the temparature. The Fat lady then thanked and told that he didn't have to do that. Moments later, Takanashi went to Satou and Souma, when Taneshima was suddenly seen bullied by two student costumers. Takanashi panicked, but was said to relax by Souma, and only to figure out Kyouko deals and kicks the guest, saying that "Violence is not tolerated at the restaurant", that leaves Taneshima, Takanashi and two costumers surprised. The two said that they would report it to the manager- but leaves the bullies more in shock, after found out Kyouko is the manager. The bullied quickly then left without paying, and told that the manager is an old hag. Takanashi then gave the object to Kyouko as what Souma requested. Grabbing the cellphone, she called her gang and told them to beat them up and take their money. This creeped out Takanashi, doubting that she is a normal person. Kyouko was still mad about the age issue, specially she was called old hag by another, so Takanashi uses his chance to apologize, saying that she was still young as youth. She gave him a day-off next week after. Minutes later, Popura and Takanashi had another training, as Popura say it was strict this time. She then unleashes her secret weapon, a box, but was aborted since carrying the box everytime is indeed inconvenient. Later, Takanashi went to the break room and notices a girl on the schedule and employee list that he had never met before. Taneshima tells that the girl is Inami, but before she could explain, she had to work as she is not on her break. Few days later in the restaurant, everyone was working like the normal days. Yachiyo runs an errand to Takanashi, to get the supplies at the storage, since it is stacked up high. Going back at the break room from the storage, he notices Inami's shift would be today. The door opens behind; Takanashi greeted Inami at last, but was punch-greeted back by her, shouting repeatedly that there is a man. Yachiyo and Popura quickly come to Takanashi aid and was informed that Inami has androphobia; a fear of men, and whenever she gets close to a man, she punches them instantly. Yachiyo pleaded Takanashi not to get killed since she's strong, and also wondered why Takanashi's and Inami's shifts are same today, as she told Kyouko they should be in different. Kyouko then entranced, and says "Whoops" after finding out she accidentally combine the two's shifts. Takanashi thought that everything's gonna be okay to stay in a very strange restaurant full of eccentric staffs, but thinks it over if Inami, the androphibic girl, is present, leaving him in a grave danger. Characters in Order of Appearance #Popura Taneshima #Yachiyo Todoroki #Maya Matsumoto #Mahiru Inami #Kyouko Shirafuji #Jun Satou #Hiroomi Souma #Souta Takanashi Major Events Manga & Anime Differences *All of the staffs of Wagnaria are seen in one episode, especially Hiroomi Souma who was introduced even before Hyouga Otoo, unlike Chapter 1 which only three are seen. All of them are also introduced, but in the Manga, only two are first introduced. *The scene where Popura requited Takanashi was more detailed in the anime than the manga. Adapted From Episode Notes Character Revelation(s) Trivia *Ending Song was never seen in this episode, and only consisted of the Opening Song that appears at the end of the episode. Error Quotes References Category:Episodes